


Your Turn to Roll

by Stitches04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fights, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitches04/pseuds/Stitches04
Summary: Pike and Thunderstorm Darkness traverse a dark dungeon in search of treasure. However, a danger hides amongst the glistening gold. Will our heroes make it out alive?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 18





	Your Turn to Roll

The dark underpass, with the only path before the two adventurers, was illuminated by torchlight. The musty smell started to get on the nerves of the drow fighter. Him and his traveling partner had been down there for what seemed like days with no indication of night or sunrise. All they had as a force of reality was their own footfalls and the occasional drops of water against the tunnel floor.

“How much longer?” Thunderstorm Darkness called back to his partner.

“Calm down, man,” Pike responded, followed by the sound of crinkling paper. “We should be close by now.” 

Thunderstorm groaned. “You better be right.” 

“Please. When am I ever wrong?”

A few moments passed and the tunnel started to open before them, revealing a cavern littered with thousands, if not millions of gold coins and gems piled in mountains.

Pike gasped and ran forward. “I knew it!” Without warning, Pike pushed past Thunderstorm and vaulted into the nearest gold pile.

“What are you doing? We need to take what we need and get out of here.”

“Relax, Thunder.” At this point, Pike was making snow angels in the gold, throwing him a smirk. “We’ve got all the time in the world! Maybe we can look around and find something really valuable, like a new sword for you.”

Thunderstorm reached for the hilt of his glaive. “What’s wrong with my sword?”

“It’s old! Get yourself a new one, with fancy jewels on the hilt and maybe a ribbon-”

As Pike spoke, Thunderstorm caught out of the corner of his eye, something moving from another mountain of gold. Before he could pull his glaive from its sheath, a dragon crawled before him, wings completely unfurled. Its scales and body matted gold, almost identical to the treasures it was protecting. Its snout furled in an angry snarl, followed by a roar that shook the cavern.

Thunderstorm reacted first, unsheathing his blade and rushing forward. As he let out a battle cry, ready to draw first blood, a stray emerald on the ground catched his foot and he tripped at the dragon’s feet.

\-------------

“Are you kidding me?” Keith yelled out in frustration. Before him on the table was a black and purple crested 20-sided dice, with its face revealing a natural one. 

Pidge laughed at the sight, most of her figure hidden behind a game master’s screen. “Talk about a great start!”

“Why can’t I just attack this thing?”

“Keith, buddy.” Lance placed his hand on his shoulder. “That’s what makes Monsters and Mana fun! You gotta go with the punches and have some antics along the way.”

“Easy for you to say.” Keith shrugged off his hand. “You’ve been rolling well all night.”

Lance pouted. “It’ll get better, babe.”

“I also have a dice jail if needed.” A small wooden jail peaked above Pidge’s screen.

\-------------

Pike proceeded to burst up from the pile of gold, throwing a barrage of shurikens at the golden dragon. They rapidly spun in the air, only to bounce off of the scaley hide of the beast. It growled as it turned its head to Pike, anger flickering in its electric blue eyes. Smoke starts to fowl from its snout before releasing a burst of golden fire directly at Pike. 

He managed to barely jump out of the way, diving back into a nearby pile of treasures for cover. Thunderstorm glanced over in Pike’s direction, caught off guard by the small flicker of flame that was now rising from Pike’s hair.

“Hey, is something burning in here or is it just me?”

Thunder pointed to his own hair and Pike immediately squeaked, rushing to pat down the now burnt edges of his spiky hair. 

This dragon wasn’t about to go down easy. That much was clear. Thunderstorm tightened the grip on his blade. The purple insignia of his people watched his every move as he ran towards the feet of the dragon and slashed down on its leg. His strike managed to break through some of the dragon’s golden scales, leaving only a small, diagonal red streak across the joint of its leg. It was clear by the lack of a reaction from the dragon that this was but a mere scratch.

Thunderstorm took another hack at the dragon, this time some scales flying off until they were unrecognizable in the dragon’s hoard. Some blood spilled down its leg, providing a shimmer similar in tone to that of its scales. 

Meanwhile, Pike had managed to get an attack in while Thunderstorm was distracting it. When Thunderstorm looked back, Pike threw two of his short knives at the exposed chest of the beast. They drove in hard to the point where only the hilt was visible. The dragon roared in pain, causing Thunderstorm to groan.

\-------------

“Can I actually roll good for once?” Keith complained.

“What’s wrong, Keith?” Lance asked. 

“You keep getting these amazing rolls for damage and all I get is a low roll.” He motioned to the d10 on the table, for which the face of it was at a 3.

“With your bonus, you still have a decent amount of damage,” Pidge responded.

“Then how come he keeps rolling well?”

“There’s a thing called sneak attack damage,” Lance smirked. “It’s a benefit of being a sneaky ninja assassin like yours truly.”

Keith frowned and fiddled with the purple and black 20-sided die, the many faces rolling back and forth in the palm of his hand. Clearly this game wasn’t going how he wanted. Would he and Lance be destroyed in the process of fighting this dragon? Would all this planning and damn dice rolling be for naught?

Lance snapped him out of his trance as he picked the d20 out of his hand and replaced it with his dark-skinned hand. The gesture made Keith’s stomach flip with the warmth of a winter fireplace.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Lance comforted with an easy smile. “We’ll kick ass and take this dragon’s treasure! Besides, I have my beautiful, powerful boyfriend by my side. What else do I need?”

Keith felt the heat in his chest rising to his face. This was a reaction Lance always got out of him, no matter how many times he did it. His frustration aside, Keith returned the smile with a nod. Lance was right. They would take down this dragon together. 

\-------------

The fight with the dragon was raging on. However, both Thunderstorm and Pike were hurt and it was showing. Thunderstorm breathed raggedly and the blade of his sword dragged on the pale soil of the cave. He glanced over at Pike, who was clutching his stomach. The dragon clawed him, leaving a brutal gash in his stomach. This fight wasn’t going in their favor.

For a moment, Pike locked eyes with Thunderstorm. His electric blue eyes flashed in the cavern, almost with a new determination. Of course, it was contagious and Thunderstorm felt a bright flame sparking inside him. They were close. The dragon had acquired a few gashes as well. Its one wing drooping and limping on its left hind leg. 

Thunderstorm must have lost himself in Pike’s eyes because the next thing he knew, Pike had given him his signature two-fingered salute and smirk and said “Try to keep up, Samurai.” With that, he ran off among the mountains of gold and treasure.

The dragon moved its attention from Pike to Thunderstorm and Thunderstorm didn’t hesitate in following his partner across the mounds. The dragon let out a tremendous roar and started to follow suit, its steps causing the ground underneath them to tremble. 

As Thunderstorm ran, he couldn’t find Pike among the treasures. Had Pike left him to save himself? Or did he have some kind of plan up his sleeves? Thunderstorm kept running, weaving in and out of the piles. He vaulted over a rogue treasure chest to gain traction, but no matter what he did the dragon always felt one step ahead. 

Suddenly, a plume of fire burst behind Thunderstorm and he went flying into the ground. His back felt like it had been placed in a volcano. He forced down a grunt as he attempted to stand up. A dark shadow loomed over him, and Thunderstorm came face to face with the dragon, its golden fire eyes staring him down with a blizzard gaze. 

For a second, Thunderstorm closed his eyes. The grip on his sword loosened. This was the end of Thunderstorm Darkness.

Then, as if a savior from Bahamut, Thunderstorm heard a battle yell from above. When he opened his eyes, he saw Pike, leaping from the pile above him with two daggers. Pike fell just short of the dragon, but dug his daggers into its neck and hung on for dear life. The dragon cried in pain, thrashing and whipping its neck to get the feline pest off.

Pike glanced down at Thunderstorm. “Now!”

Thunderstorm didn’t hesitate in regathering his strength and using the last of his fighter energy to drive the tip of his glaive into the heart of the dragon. With one final roar, the dragon’s body went limp and started to collapse to the ground.  
That is, not before it shook off Pike and threw him against the wall of the cave.

Thunderstorm pulled his sword out of the creature and saw his partner’s body slumped on the floor. “Pike!”

He ran over, sliding to a stop on his knees. He threw his sword to the side, now drenched in the dragon’s golden ichor, and turned Pike over. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow. The slash in his stomach was getting worse. If the crash into the wall didn’t kill him, this wound would.

“No, no, no.” Tears started to fill Thunderstorm’s eyes. They had been through so much together, but for it to end like this… No, he wouldn’t allow it. 

Thunderstorm ripped through his pouch and found a potion of healing. He carefully propped up Pike and lifted the potion to his mouth. 

A few moments later, Pike awoke in a coughing fit. His eyes finally opened, immediately meeting Thunderstorm’s. “Did you do it?” he asked in a raspy voice.

“Yeah, I did,” Thunderstorm answered. 

“Good,” Pike chuckled. “For a moment I thought I was going to die for nothing.”

“You weren’t going to die until I did this.” Then Thunderstorm kissed him.

\-------------  
Keith also took this chance to kiss Lance in real life, taking his almost flawless face in his hands. It was as if they were really their characters. Keith was overtaken by the grief of almost losing Lance and wanting to do whatever he could to save him. He would slay dragons and anything else if it meant keeping Lance, his true love, in his life. 

When he pulled away, Lance wore his normal grin, except softer, more fragile. Yet every time he did it after they kissed, Keith swore his heart was melting.

“You realize you didn’t have to do that in real life, right?” Pidge said, breaking the moment between them.

“I know,” Keith muttered.

“Hey, I’m not complaining,” Lance said, his smile turning into his normal cocky smirk.

Pidge’s chair shifted on the other side of the table. “I’m going to get a drink until your lovebird phase ends,” she teased, the smile clear in her voice. 

“You’re lucky you rolled that natural twenty, Mullet. Or else I would have stayed dead.”

“What if I said finding you was my natural twenty?”

Lance’s face turned bright red and buried himself in Keith’s chest. “Not fair!”

Keith laughed and stroked Lance’s hair softly. But he really meant it. Having Lance in his life was the perfect scenario and he wouldn’t have rolled it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This piece is a part of my first ever zine called Rolling 20: A Klance Zine! I got permission to post my piece and I'm so happy to share it with you all!


End file.
